STAR WARS: LORRAINE
by Anakinluver4
Summary: Anakin never turned to the dark side. But what happens when a girl shows up from the future? Who is she? And why is she there? Read to find out more. Warning: Maybe a spanking in later chapters. Don't like. Don't read.


STAR WARS: Lorraine.

Note: I may mess up on Yoda speak. Forgive me ahead of time. Because I did at least try.

Warning: Spanking in later chapters. Don't like don't read.

Summary: This is an AU of star wars. Most of the characters are not mine. And the story line of star wars is not mine. But this new story was mine.

Anakin never turned to the dark side. Instead when Padme told him she was pregnant they both left for Na Boo where the twins would be born.

Now three years later they are called back to the temple to find that there is a girl there who is from the future. But there are many secrets that are being hidden.

Prologue

As soon as Padme told Anakin that she was pregnant Anakin requested a leave from the Jedi temple and his duties. It was granted only in the condition that if they needed him Anakin would come back when asked. So Anakin and Padme went to her home world of Na boo. Several months later Anakin and Padme welcomed the arrival of the twins that they named Luke and Leia. The next three years was smooth sailing. And a learning experience for Anakin and Padme. Then at the end of the third year Anakin got company in the form of his old Jedi Master Obi Wan. Obi Wan told him that there was something that happened and that Anakin needed to come back to the temple to help. Padme wanted to go too. And after leaving the twins with trusted friends they all headed back to the temple. Upon arrival Anakin and Padme were both escorted to the Jedi council room. There they saw all the Jedi masters.

Including Master Yoda. Master Mace Windu. And several others. However there was also a young girl there. She looked to be about 13 or 14 and she was seated beside Master Yoda. She had brown hair and Blue eyes. After sitting down Anakin also noticed the blue streaks in her hair.

After everyone was seated Master Obi Wan began to speak.

"Anakin. Padme. This may come as a shock to you. But the girl you see there is from the future. She claims that she comes from fourteen years from now. She is 13 years old. And after what she has told us we knew that we would need your help with this. Go on Lorraine tell Anakin and Padme why you are here." Obi Wan said.

Lorraine didn't look too happy that they had brought Anakin and Padme into this.

"My name is Lorraine. As Obi Wan said I am from the future and am 13 years old. I didn't mean to come here. There was no ship or machine that brought me here. One minute I was in the middle of a battle helping Luke and Leia and the next minute I appeared here in the Jedi temple. When I realized that the power of the force had put me in the past I realized I could possibly change my future. And maybe even to save it. And me. I can't actually tell you too much because there are some things that you should not know. For my sake and yours. But I will tell you all that I can without putting myself in danger." Lorraine said.

"Suspicious I am. For this has never happened in history before. But in my heart I know it is the force that brought you here. The why will have to be a question for another day. Must speak with Anakin and Padme without you here now. Send for you when we are finished I will. Hear the rest of you tail we must. To help prevent the future you have seen." Master Yoda said as he dismissed her.

Lorraine was not happy as she left.

Master Yoda looked at Anakin and Padme. "Had a vision the other day I did. Share this with you all now I must. I sense it is not safe for her to be here in the past. The dark side I sensed in her past. Anakin Skywalker's Apprentice she was. Then was she turned to the dark side. Then she was turned back. She returned to the temple for forgiveness. Then a war was began. Saw this in my vision I did." Master Yoda revealed to them.

"She was my apprentice in this vision you had?" Anakin asked wondering how his apprentice had been turned to the dark side.

"You apprentice she was. But from day one she was something more. I sensed many things from her. And in my vision she began as your daughter. Then she became your apprentice." Master Yoda added very certain that he had read the girl correctly and that she was the youngest child of Anakin and Padme.

"Our daughter? Our daughter's name is Leia." Padme said a little confused.

"Pregnant again you will become. With Lorraine. Conflicted your youngest child is. Guilt and sadness weigh heavily on her mind. Knows you are her parents she does. She is not pleased that we have brought you here. I think it is best for her sake if she is not aware that you know of her true identity." master Yoda added.

"What are we suppose to do then Master Yoda? Pretend we aren't her parents?" Padme asked confused.

"Yes. Needs our help to change her world she does. But want her parents involved she does not. She still see's herself as a traitor and thinks she has shamed you both. I sense she was trying to harm herself before she was brought here. I believe that is the true reason she is here. Not to save the future. But to save herself. It is better if you pretend as if you do not know of her. But if you cannot. Understand I will." master Yoda advised and comforted all in the same sentence.

"I don't know Master Yoda. I don't think I can do it. I can't just stand by my child and ignore her presence here. And you said she was in danger from herself. That means she needs us even more. I'm sorry but I don't think you dragged us all this way just to tell us to ignore our daughter." Anakin said.

"Right you are. Know me well you do. But know your daughter you do not. Nor the things she has seen and done in the name of a lie. A traitor to the Jedi order your daughter is. But believe we can change this I do." Master Yoda spoke again.

"If there is a way to change it then we will find it. I won't watch my daughter destroy herself out of guilt because of what she has done. She may have betrayed the Jedi order. But how many can say that they have been the dark side and returned back to the light side? And that must count for something." Anakin said.

"Right you are. Again. I have never heard of someone from the dark side turning to the light side. It is even less heard of that a Jedi turns and then is turned back. A true sith she was not. Felt this in my vision I did. She is making herself sick with this torment. Her conflicted mind is still very fragile. Chose to turn to the dark side again she could. Prevent this we can. But only with your help. That is why I had you summoned here. Take her as your apprentice you will. But stubborn she is. Like you. Too much like you. Rebellious. No regard for the rules. No respect for authority. Skywalker blood clearly runs through her veins. But such stubbornness and Pride is what led her to the dark side the first time." Master Yoda said.

Anakin nodded his head. "Okay master Yoda. I'll take her as my apprentice. But I have never been a master before. And I'm not sure what I can teach her. What should we do now?" Anakin asked.

"Well in my opinion the first thing we need to do is figure out her conception date. Her existence is only in danger because Padme is not pregnant yet. After Padme is pregnant then Lorraine will be in no danger and we can actually start putting things into action. But until then all we can really do is try to work with the information we have and think of ways that we can help." Obi Wan said.

Padme was a little surprised at that. "And how exactly are we suppose to find out her conception date if we are pretending that we don't know who she is?" Padme asked.

"It is you who is not suppose to know who she really is. She is well aware that Master Yoda knows who she is. And perhaps he can ask her. But if not then you could try asking her about her birth date. Your her master. And her father. She trusts you. You can ask her questions and I'm sure she will answer you. But either way that should be our first priority." Obi Wan said.

"I'll have to think about how to approach her about it." Anakin said already thinking of different ways he could talk to her about it. Though either way it was going to be a strange talk for them both.

To be continued...


End file.
